The Sister of Kim
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: Kim and her sister move to Reefside. Conner befriends her along wirh Ethan, Trent and Kira. What will happen if she discovers the past of the rangers?
1. The New Kid at Reefside

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Chapter 1- A New Kid at Reefside _

Kimberly Hart stood outside of Reefside High School with her sister Ashley at her side.

"Kim you sure about this?" said Ashley as they were walking in.

"Ash I know you have some issues with schools while you were in France with Mom and Andre but your gonna be fine. Now let's get in before I'm late for my job and your late for class." Said Kim laughing.

"Ok but I don't promise I won't hate it." Said Ashley as they went into the office. "Principal Randall please." Said Kim to the secretary.

"Name?" Said the Secretary looking at the appointment book.

"Kimberly Hart." Said Kim as the Secretary skimmed through the book.

"Ah yes. She's through that door." Said the Secretary.

"Thanks." Said Kim going to the door and knocking.

"Come in." Said Randall.

"Hi I am Kimberly Hart and this is my sister Ashley." Said Kim as they came in.

"I know who you are. Ashley here is your schedule, I would advise going and finding all your classes before the bell rings." Said Randall and Ashley left.

"Geez. Not even a minute in there and I already don't like her." Said Ashley gazing at her schedule: (let's just say she's in 10th)

1. Biology Dr. Oliver, T

2. History Smith, D

3. Music Martin, F

4. Language Oden, E

5. Algebra Clark, S

6. Free Period

7. Club Period/ Team

"Okay. This sucks." Said Ashley five minutes later.

"Watch out!" Said a guy as a ball flew at her. "Damn it!" Said Ashley as the ball knocked her stuff and spilled everything.

"Sorry about that." Said A guy coming up to her.

"It's ok." Said Ashley starting to pick the stuff up.

"Let me help you." Said the guy helping her out.

"Thanks." Said Ashley standing up and getting a good look at the guy.

"I'm Conner you new here?" asked Conner extending his hand.

"Ashley and yeah I can't even find my way around here." Said Ashley shaking his hand.

"Follow me, I can show ya around." Said Conner picking up his soccer ball.

"Thanks Conner." Said Ashley fixing to walk away when he stopped her.

"No Problem. Listen umm…me and some of my friends are going to Hayley's Cyberspace after school would you like to come?" asked Conner as Ethan and Trent were watching.

"Sure can't stay long though I have to help my sister out." Said Ashley smiling.

"Alright well see ya then." said Conner as they stopped at Dr. Oliver's classroom as the bell rang.

"Bye." Said Ashley walking in the class.

"Good Morning Class. I like to start off by calling role." Said Tommy and as he got to the name Ashley Hart he froze.

"Dr. Oliver you ok?" asked a girl named Alyssa.

"Umm…Yeah Ashley Hart." Said Tommy continuing.

"Here." Said Ashley looking at him oddly.

a few minutes later he started talking about the class and assigned books and the bell rang.

"Do I know him from somewhere?" thought Ashley walking out.

The rest of the day went by kinda fast and then before she knew it she was going to the Cyberspace with Conner.

"Hey Conner over here!" said Ethan as Conner and Ashley were coming in.

"Hey Eth. I'd like you to meet Ashley she's new." Said Conner as Ethan smiled.

"Hi. Ethan James." Said Ethan James as Kira walked up.

"Ah I see Conner's met Ashley." Said Kira sitting down.

"How'd you meet her?" asked Conner confused.

"Ummm….duh Music class." Said Kira making Ashley laugh.

"So what's there to do here anyways?" asked Ashley as Trent came over.

"Well the food here is awesome." Said Trent sitting down.

"Yeah, and this is our other good buddy Trent. He's Kira's Boyfriend." Said Conner as Ashley pulled out a pink notebook and a white pen.

"Hey Ashley what ya doing?" asked Ethan confused.

"Oh ummm….it's kinda personal." Said Ashley writing something down.

"Ready to order guys?" asked Hayley coming over.

"Ummm…..Yeah I'll have a Banana shake and a hamburger." Said Kira a Hayley wrote it down.

"I'll take a Vanilla milkshake and a Hamburger." Said Trent getting out his drawings.

"Wow those are cool." Said Ashley as Hayley looked at Ethan who was absorbed in his laptop.

"Ethan!" Said Hayley getting his attention.

"I'll have a Sundae Hayley." Said Ethan turning off his computer and looks over at Conner who is staring at Ashley.

"Conner, who's your new friend?" asked Hayley as Ashley looked up.

"I'm Ashley Hart." said Ashley as Conner stopped staring.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ashley. Would you like anything." asked Hayley as Ashley closed her book.

"Ummm….sure I'd like a Strawberry Banana smoothie if you have them." Said Ashley laughing as Conner fell out of his seat.

"We sure do." Said Hayley looking at Conner who was as red as his shirt.

"You ok Conner?" asked Ashley helping him up.

"Yeah. Just a coke and Burger for me Hayley." Said Conner and Hayley went back to the counter and gave them the order.

"Hey guys." Said Tommy walking over.

"Hey Dr. O what's up?" Said Conner as Ashley looked at Tommy strangely.

"Strange, why would they be hanging out with a teacher." Thought Ashley still trying to figure out why he was familiar.

"Ummm…Ash why are you staring at Dr. O like that?" Said Conner waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." Said Ashley looking at her watch and it read three-thirty.

"Crap! I gotta go. I'm late and Emma is gonna kill me. Bye." Said Ashley hugging Conner and hurrying out and forgetting her notebook.

"Conner you so like her." Said Kira giggling.

"We're just friends and besides I just met her!" Said Conner blushing.

"Ethan and I saw you two in the hallway." Said Trent making them laugh.

"Yeah you two would make a cute couple." Said Ethan making fun of Conner.

"Whatever guys, she's probably into rich dudes with fancy cars. She's just a friend anyways and she told me she was helping out her sister which is probably just a nice way to blow me off." Said Conner sadly.

"Her Sister?" said Tommy looking at Conner.

"Yeah that Emma Chick." Said Conner as the food arrived.

"Where's your friend?" asked Hayley handing out the food.

"She had to go help her sister." Said Conner sighing.

"Cheer up Dude!" Said Ethan noticing the notebook.

"I don't want to and you can't make me." Said Conner laying his head down.

"Conner she left her notebook." Said Ethan as Conner looked up to find the notebook on the table.

"What's the point? I don't know where she went." Said Conner picking it up.

"Look on the inside of the cover." Said Ethan and Conner did.

"Big deal all it's got is her address and phone number on it." Said Conner not realizing what he said.

"Dude exactly!" Said Ethan as Conner got it.

"Kira can I use your cell?" asked Conner and Kira handed him the phone.

_At the Swooping Crane Dojo……_

"Ash your late!" said Kim walking up to her.

"Sorry I promised a new friend I would hang out with them for a little while and I lost track of time." said Ashley as Emma walked in.

"It's ok just go get ready and you can do your routine." Said Emma laughing.

"Ok." Said Ashley as her Cell phone rang. "Hello?" Said Ashley answering the phone.

TBC! I thought I would try something different. Tell me how ya like it! And if ya don't…..Don't be afraid to tell me cause then I would try to fix it.


	2. A Note

A Note

I just wanted to say sorry the first chapter is kinda messy but I am writing it as I go and if ya want me to I can probably go back and fix it.

I know that Kim has a brother. I just thought it would be something different instead of writing about the same old Kim has a daughter thing. I mean don't get me wrong I like those stories.

I thank all those who reviewed. It was actually more than I expected. I have another story called "Care to share?" and I don't know if know one likes it or it just hasn't been read.

If anyone gets a chance review my other stories! I Love you all and thanks a bunch!


	3. Revelations and Stuff

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Chapter 2- Revelations and Stuff_

"Hello?" Said Ashley answering the phone.

"Hey Ash." Said Conner hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Conner? How did you get this number?" asked Ashley trying not to laugh at the expression on her sister's face.

"Sorry I opened it up just to find the number honest." Said Conner.

"It's ok Conner I believe you. Oh Yeah….By the way I forgot my smoothie. I am at the Swooping Crane Dojo and Gymnastics Center. It's a block over from our school." Said Ashley heading toward the locker room.

"Alright I'll be right there." Said Conner and they both said goodbye and hung up.

_At the Cyberspace……_

"You guys wanna come with?" asked Conner to the others.

"Sure. I'm Game." Said Ethan looking at the other three.

"I'll go if Kira goes." Said Trent looking at Kira.

"Count me in." Said Kira looking at Tommy.

"I better go along with you guys in case we run into trouble." Said Tommy and they left.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Dojo/Gymnastics center

_At the Swooping Crane Dojo….._

"This is it? Conner this is gold! It's a Babe zone!" Said Ethan seeing a crowd of girls leaving as they went in.

"Ethan are you ok? Cause lately you've been acting more like Conner than Conner." Said Kira receiving a glare from Conner as he went up to the desk.

"Welcome, may I help you?" said Emma walking in from the gym.

"Ummm….Do you know where Ashley Hart is? She left her notebook and I wanted to bring it back to her." Said Conner.

"She's in there and I'm sure the boss won't mind if you go in." said Emma leading them in.

"Alright Ash! Now the dismount!" Said Kim as Ashley went forward and did a round-off off the side.

"Alright! Great Job!" Said Kim turned around to get Ashley's water as Conner and the others came up.

"That was awesome." Said Conner smiling.

"Did you want regular or strawberry?" Asked Kim turning around and when she did she got the shock of her life.

"Kim?" asked Tommy as Kim stood shocked.

"Oh my gosh Tommy!" said Kim hugging him.

"Wait a minute! How do you know my Science Teacher?" asked Ashley as Conner handed her the Smoothie and the Notebook.

"Remember…..We dated back when I was in High School. Whenever you would get sick he would always read you stories. He also

won you that pink and white rabbit you loved." Said Kim laughing at the memory of Tommy trying to win the rabbit.

"Oh Yeah. You had long hair back then. Why'd you cut it?" asked Ashley making them laugh. "Long story kiddo." Said Tommy

laughing.

_- a few minutes later-_

"Hey Ash those were some pretty sweet moves. Where'd ya learn that?" asked Kira.

"I'm learning Karate, So I actually take new moves and well just put them into my routine if they work." Said Ashley.

"Tommy I kinda have to talk to you about something." Said Kim looking at Tommy seriously.

"Ok, How about dinner Friday night. Just as friends." Said Tommy as Kim smiled and shoke her head yes.

"I'll be right back." Said Ashley going to take a quick shower.

"So have you told her yet?" asked Tommy as Kim hushed him quickly.

"They know. They are too." Said Tommy as Kim looked at each of them and they held up their wrists to reveal the Dino Gems.

"Wow. That's an improvement." Said Kim stunned.

"What are those?" Said Ashley walking up.

"Oh….ummm……" Said Conner at a loss for words.

"We need to have a talk when we go home." Said Kim as Ashley was amazed by the bracelets.

"Sis if it's "The Talk" Mom already cover that. Also that still doesn't answer my question." Said Ashley grabbing her notebook and

putting it in her bag.

"I'll talk to ya later Kim. We better get going Kim. These four promised to help Hayley close up. See ya Friday." Said Tommy getting

up. "Ok. Be careful and see ya then." Said Kim.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Said Ashley as they left.

"Ash can I ask you a question?" asked Kim noticing Ashley in la la land.

"Sure sis. Shoot." Said Ashley giving her attention to Kim.

"You like Conner don't you?" asked Kim as Ashley blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ashley making Kim laugh.

"Yes. Now how about we head home?" said Kim as Ashley grabbed her bag.

"Hey Emma you mind closing?" asked Kim as her and Ashley came out of the gym.

"Sure. It's close to six now anyways" Said Emma and they left.

_At Kim and Ashley's……._

"It was so cute the way he just offered to help me like that." Said Ashley as they entered the house.

"Wow. He's almost like a Jason and Tommy rolled into one huh?" Said Kim laughing.

"I am so not thinking of it like that." Said Ashley as Kim went into the Kitchen.

"Spaghetti?" asked Kim as Ashley came in the Kitchen.

"Sure." Said Ashley looking at a magazine. A few minutes later dinner was done.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ashley as Kim set their plates down.

"Well remember when you were little how I was always making some excuse for being late for dinner and you were always trying to find out?" asked Kim.

"Yeah why did you always do that? I always thought you were up to no good." Said Ashley as Kim sat down.

"That's ironic because I always thought I was up to some good." Said Kim as Ashley eyed her weirdly.

"What like you was a super hero or something?" Said Ashley laughing and stopped when Kim wasn't laughing.

"I was Ash. I was a Power Ranger." Said Kim as Ashley stared wide-eyed at her. "What? No Way!" Said Ashley shocked.

TBC!


	4. Another Note

A Note To Readers...

I will write New Chapters As soon as my new Comp is formatted! That will probably be sometime this week...So hang in there and message me on yahoo or by email.  
my screenname on Yahoo is alilnicegurl (I'll be on my Mom's Comp) So I will TTYL! PEACE AND LOVE!

PaN-cHaN862005 


	5. Revelations and Stuff Part Duex

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

"Well remember when you were little how I was always making some excuse for being late for

dinner and you were always trying to find out?" asked Kim. "Yeah why did you always do that? I

always thought you were up to no good." said Ashley as Kim sat down. "That's ironic because I

always thought I was up to some good." said Kim as Ashley eyed her weirdly. "What like you

was a super hero or something?" said Ashley laughing and stopped when Kim wasn't laughing. "I

was Ash. I was a Power Ranger." said Kim as Ashley stared wide-eyed at her. "What? No

Way!" said Ashley shocked.

_Now..._

"It's true, I was the pink ranger. Ash I hope your not mad at me." said Kim looking at Ashley.

"Me mad? Peh...You only lied to me Kim!!" said Ashley angrily putting her fork down and getting

up. "Ashley please don't be mad!! I had reasons not to tell you then." said Kim as Ashley

stopped. "Why not Kim? I totally spazed out when you would do that and sometimes you

wouldn't even show until really late." said Ashley sadly. "I'm sorry. I knew you worried but I just

couldn't tell you because of the Ranger Rules." said Kim as Ashley stood there. "Well I don't

want ro hear them." said Ashley running upstairs. "Ugh...it's gonna be muder tomorrow plus

dinner with Tommy...God I've missed him." said Kim sighing.

_Friday..._

Ashley woke as the alarm clock blared. "Stupid School." said Ashley as she got up got dressed

and headed to breakfast with kim. "Morning Ash." said Kim putting a stack of pancakes in front

of Ashley. "Morning Kimberly." said Ashley digging into her pancakes."Ugh..here we go." said

Kim to herself.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Ready?" asked Kim coming into the kitchen and grabbing her keys off the counter. "Yeah." said

Ashley grabbing her backpack and following Kim out the door.

_-5 minutes later-_

"Bye." said Kim as Ashley got out of the car. "Bye." said Ashley closing the door. As Kim left

Ashley went to a bench and sat down. "Hey!" said Conner coming up to her along with Ethan,

Kira, and Trent. "Hi Conner." said Ashley in a bummed tone. "What's up?' asked Conner

concerned. "Oh! nothings wrong. i'm fine Conner." said Ashley trying to look happy. "Alright if

you say so...ummmm...I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to Hayleys afteschool?"

asked Conner expecting an excuse. "Sure!! I don't have Gymnastics today." said Ashley not as

bummed as she was. "Alright see ya then." said Conner getting up. "Alright see ya." said Ashley

smiling as he left.

_-Afterschool-_

"Yes Freedom!!" said Conner leaving the school building. "Amen Brother." said Ethan slapping

Conner on the back. "Ow! watch it man." said Conner grabbing his shoulder. "Ethan!! I want him

to be alive for my performance today." said Kira walking up to Conner's car with them. "I

wonder where Ashley is she should be here." said Ethan when Elsa appeared. "Hello Pathetic

Rangers!!" said Elsa laughing. "What do you want?" asked Kira frowning. "Do you reakky have

to ask?" asked Elsa annoyed. "She does have a point." said Ethan. "Shut up Ethan!!" said Kira as

Elsa laughed. "Tyrannodrones attack these pathetic humans." ordered Elsa. "Ready?" asked

Conner revealing his Dinomorpher. "Ready!!" replied the others. "Dinothuder Power Up!!" said

Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent and they morphed. Within 2

minutes the Ranger had the Tyrannodrones beaten and started fighting Elsa. "You don't stand a

chance you pathetic rangers." said Elsa knocking each of them down. "Whoa!! She's mire

powerful than she usually is." said Ethan standing up. "See I told you. You can't stop me!!" said

Elsa laughing evilly. "We'll see about that." said Tommy appearing as the black ranger. "Nice of

you to join us Tommy." said Elsa knocking him down and revealing a staff. "What's that?' asked

Trent as she was about to strike him but it didn't happen. "What?" asked Elsa as a dagger came

out of nowhere. "Your going down!!" said a figure coming out of the shadows. "Hmph...who are

you?" asked Elsa laughing. "Your worst nightmare." said a figure coming into view. "Not another

one!!" said Elsa grabbing her staff off the ground. "Could it be?" asked Tommy. "Yeah believe it

because i'm taking you down." said the Pink Ranger to Elsa taking a fighting stance. "Let's go

Pinkie!!" said Elsa readying herself. As the Pink Ranger was about to finish Elsa about 5 minutes

later Elsa vanished. "Where'd she go?" asked the Pink Ranger to herself. "Up here!!" said Elsa

laughing. "Get down here!!" said the Pink Ranger angrily. "Ta Ta for now but i'll get you next

time." said Elsa laughing as she disappeared. "Man when will I ever learn!!" said the Pink Rnager

about to leave. "Kim is that you?' asked Tommy to the Pink Ranger. "Peh...In your dreams

Romeo." said the Pink Ranger laughing. "Well then who are you?" asked Conner stepping

forward. "It's none of your business I work alone." said the Pink Ranger leaving. "Well she sure is

stubborn whoever she is." said Kira as they all demorphed. "Yeah but still we could use her help

guys." said Tommy walking toward his jeep. "Good luck on your date Dr. O." said Trent making

the other Dino Rnagers laugh. "We're just friends." said Tommy leaving. "Yeah right. He knows

he's loved her since he first laid eyes on her." said Ashley appearing. "What took ya?" asked

Conner. "Oh I got detention from Randall." said Ashley frowning. "Oh I know how that is...let's

go." said Conner and they all got in his car.

_-Hayley's Cyberspace-_

"Hey Hayley!!" said Ethan as they came in. "Hey guys the usual?" asked Hayley as they sat down

at the bar. "Yeah it's been a weird day." said Trent taking out his note book to draw. "Well

would ya look at that." said Kira looking at Tommy and Kim walking in. "Hey guys!!" said Kim

looking at them and sad when she saw Ashley. "Hey." said all except for Ashley. "Kimberly." said

Ashley turning around and grabbing her notebook and writing in it. "Whoa!! Whats up with her?"

asked Tommy frowning. "Something you should keep your nose out of Tommy." said Ashley not

looking up as she was writing. "Ashley!! You are not to talk to Tommy like that!!" said Kimberly

putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry Kimberly but its the truth." said Ashley now staring daggers

at her sister. "We'll take about this at home." said Kim angrily. "Whatever." said Ashley turning

around and writing again. "Dude!! Whats with the attack on your sister Ashley?" asked Conner

as Ashley looked at him. "I can't say." said Ashley getting up and walking out. "Wait!!" said

Conner following her. "Tommy let's go after her." said Kim watching. "Alrught but i'm sure she'll

be ok." said Tommy as they went out. "Ugh...Looks like I get stuck with the tab again." said Kira

frowning as Hayley came up. "Hey Kira the show begins at five don't forget." said Hayley as Kira

nodded.

_-Outside the Cyberspace-_

Ashley ran as fast as she could but soon tripped on the sidewalk. "Ouch!!" said Ashley grabbing

her knee. "Are you ok?" asked Conner kneeling next to her. "I think so." said Ashley as Conner

helped her up. "Awww isn't that cute? NOT!!" said a evil voice followed by laughter. "Oh no!!"

said Conner and Ashley at the same time. "If it isn't the Red Ranger and his little girlfriend." said

Elsa appearing on top of a building. "I don't know what your talking about." said Conner trying to

play it off. "Yes you do." said Elsa jumping down and kicking him down. "CONNER!!" said

Ashley running to him. "Go!! Get away now!!" said Conner standing up. "No I can't!!" said

Ashley standing up and facing Elsa. "What are you doing?" said Conner as Kim and Tommy

arrived.

TBC!!!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Plz fogivre me!!! I promise the next chapter will come out by the weekend if i get reviews SO PLZ REVIEW!!!


	6. The Ranger Revealed

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! I dont own "

_Last Time..._

Ashley ran as fast as she could but soon tripped on the sidewalk. "Ouch!!" said Ashley grabbing

her knee. "Are you ok?" asked Conner kneeling next to her. "I think so." said Ashley as Conner

helped her up. "Awww isn't that cute? NOT!!" said a evil voice followed by laughter. "Oh no!!"

said Conner and Ashley at the same time. "If it isn't the Red Ranger and his little girlfriend." said

Elsa appearing on top of a building. "I don't know what your talking about." said Conner trying to

play it off. "Yes you do." said Elsa jumping down and kicking him down. "CONNER!!" said

Ashley running to him. "Go!! Get away now!!" said Conner standing up. "No I can't!!" said

Ashley standing up and facing Elsa. "What are you doing?" asked Conner as Kim and Tommy

arrived.

_Now..._

"PINK RANGER POWER!!" yelled Ashley as she morphed into the Pink Ranger. "Well i'll be."

said Kim shaking her head. "She's the pink ranger from earlier!" said Tommy as shocked as

Conner was. "Well, well...this is a surprise. Someone so weak almost defeating me? Peh...I'll

show you little girl!!" said Elsa coming at Ashley and knocking her down. "Ashley!!!" said Kim

running to Ashley. "I'm ok Kim don't make a fuss over me." said Ashley standign back up.

"Conner get ready." said Tommy then they morphed and got in front of the girls. "GET OUTTA

MY WAY!!! I want the pink brat not you two." said Elsa knocking them back. "NO!!! Leave

them alone!!" said Ashley running towards Elsa and doing a roundhouse kick which knocked her

down. Then Elsa surprised Ashley by appearing in front of her and knocking her down. "Ha this'll

show you not to mess wuth me pinkie!!" said Elsa raising her staff when Tommy and Conner both

kicked her knocking the staff out of her hand. "Your not laying another hand on her!!" said

Conner angrily as him and Elsa started to fight. "Whoa Obviously we've missed something." said

Kira appearing along with Trent and Ethan. "Oh yeah because Conner has actually got an upper

hand on Elsa." said Ethan as the other two looked on wide eyed, as Conner knocked Elsa into

the building. "Whoa...remind me never to do whatever Elsa did to make him mad." said Trent

scrunching his face when Elsa feel to the ground. "Ugh...I'll get you next time." said Elsa vanishing.

_-Hayley's Cyberspace-_

"Your late!!" said Hayley frowning as Kira and crew walked in. "We had to take care of a little

business if ya get our drift Hayley." said Ethan pointing to his dino gem. "Ohhhh...Sorry forgot!"

saiid Hayley as Kira got set up and the others found a table. "Sorry for the delay everybody but

ladies and gentlemen...Miss Kira Ford." said Hayley as the audience clapped and cheered.

"Thank You." said Kira starting to play Freak You Out and when she finished the audience

clapped and Hayley went over to their table. "Hey Hayley." said Ashley sipping her smoothie and

writing in her notebook. "What are you writing?" asked Conner trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Quit it Conner!!" said Ashley slapping him with her notebook. "Ow!! That hurt!!" said Conner

pouting. "Oh well serves you right!! You big baby!!" said Ashley sticking her tongue out at him.

"Will you two quit flirting already and ask each other out!!" said annoyed Kira. "I'm not flirting!!

He was trying to read my notebook!!" said Ashley glaring at Conner. "I was just curious about

what was in it." said Conner pouting again. "Oh God I can't take much more!! Make the Insanity

stop Kira!!" said Trent hiding behind Kira. "Ha Ha very funny Trent." said Ashley going back to

her writing. "He's serious, he's not joking." said Kira all the while thinking "Poor Trent". "So Dr.

O have we found out about anything on that staff that Elsa's carrying around?" asked Ethan

annoyed with the others. "I'm glad you aske Ethan because I know exactly what it is." said

Tommy as everyone stared at him blankly.

TBC!!

A/N: Did you like? I hope you enjoyed because i stayed up till 1:30 a.m. writing this chapter...so hopefully you like it and I have no clue wut elsa's staff is right now so plz to those who review give me some suggestions plz!!! well catch ya on the flip side!! JA NE!!!


	7. Plans and Relatioships

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! I dont own "

Last Time...

"So Dr. O have we found out about anything on that staff that Elsa's carrying around?" asked Ethan annoyed with the others. "I'm glad you asked Ethan because I know exactly what it is." said Tommy as everyone stared at him blankly.

Now...

"What?" said Ashley putting her notebook up. "It's Zedd's Z staff." said Tommy as Kim's eyes

went wide. "I knew that thing looked familiar." said Kim setting her drink down. "Yeah, I don't

know how she got it but I bet Mesagog's got something to do with it." said Tommy and thedino

rangers agreed. "Wait who is Mesagog? I thought the only evil was that biker chick" said Ashley

confused. "Well...he's a evil dinosaur hell bent on transforming our world into Jarassic Park." said

Tommy as Ashley eyes got as big as saucers. "An actual dinosaur? This is crazy!!" said Ashley

freaking out. "You should've seen all the gross creatures of Rita and Zedd's we had to battle."

said Kim shuddering at the memories of some of those mosters. "Yeah Kim's right." said Tommy

as Kim sipped her drink. "So what do we do?" asked Ashley playing with her bracelet. "We do

nothing but wait. Let them make the first move." said Tommy resting his chin on his hands. "Ok." said Ashley unsure. "Trust him." said Kim patting her on the shoulder. "Alright, but we need a

plan when they finally come out of hiding anyway." said Ashley smirking evilly at Kim. "What?"

said Kim with a scared look on her face as Ashley smirked. "I think i've got the perfect plan."

said Ashley smiling proudly. "What is it?" asked Conner interested. "We'll continue this at the lab

tomorrow around noon since you guys don't have school." said Tommy getting up along with

Kim. "Where you two off to?" asked ashley curiously. "Well if you really must know nosey.

We're going to talk." said Kim as she grabbed her purse. "Don't forget, tomorrow around noon."

said Tommy as they headed out and got into his Jeep. "Hmmm...I wonder what there up to?"

asked Ashley to the others. "I dunno they may have just went to talk." said Ethan shrugging his

shoulders. "Yeah your probably right." said Ashley as Ethan stood up. "I don't know about you

guys but I better get home so I can try out my new game I got yesterday. So i'll see you guys

tomorrow." said Ethan heading out the door. "Well I better get home too. Kira you want me to

walk you home?" asked Trent as Kira got up. "Sure. See ya!!" said Kira and her and Tent left.

"So you want me to walk you home?" asked Conner shyly. "Ok. Let's go." said Ashley as they

told Hayley bye and left.

-With Tommy and Kim-

"Wow what a pretty park. It looks kinda like the one back in Angel Grove." said Kim walking

around and admiring the park. "So ummm...what did you want to talk about?" asked Tommy

knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about. "About the letter." said Kim sadly. "Ok." said

Tommy as Kim walked over to him. "I'm sorry but I lied in that letter." said Kim putting her face

in her hands. "You did?" asked Tommy surpised. "Yeah, I seen how you and Kat were together

and I just couldn't bare it, so I sent the letter so you would be free to be with Kat." said Kim

crying. "Aww Kim don't cry." said Tommy comforting her. "Why did you break up with Kat?"

asked Kim settling down now. "We just weren't ment to be." said Tommy as Kim hugged him.

"Oh." said Kim. "Well that and the fact that I never stopped loving you." said Tommy as he

kissed her passionately. "I love you too Tommy." said Kim and they kissed again.

TBC!!!

A/N: YAY!!! what'd ya think of that Tommy/Kim lovers? -that includes me lol- I hope you enjoyed that and stay tuned for the next chapter!! JA NE!!


	8. Fun in the Sun

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! I dont own "

Last Time...

Tommy and Kim had a talk about the letter and the others hang around the cyberspace.

Now...

-With Conner and Ashley as they arrive at her house-

"Thanks Conner I really appreciate you and the others not getting mad at me." said Ashley about

to get out of the car when Conner stopped her. "Wait ummm...I...ummm...Would you go out with me

tomorrow night?" asked Conner hoping he didn't look like an idiot. "Sure sounds fun." said Ashley smiling at

him as she got out of the car and went in the house. "I can't believe it. She said yes." said Conner still in shock

as he left.

-20 minutes later-

"Ash you here?" asked Kim as she came in. "In the livingroom." said Ashley as she was watching tv. "Hey."

said Kim as she came in and sat on the couch with Ashley. "Hey Sis." said Ashley smiling. "So did you guys

have fun?" asked Kim as Ashley turned off the tv. "Yeah, but soon Ethan got bored and went home to play his

new computer game, and then Kira and Trent left, and then Conner offered me a ride home." said Ashley

smiling. "Oh really? That was nice of him." said Kim. "So what were you two up to?" asked Ashley. "Well me

and Tommy went to the park and had anice talk." said Kim as Ashley laughed. "You told him about that

stupid letter you sent didn't you?" asked Ashley knowing she was right. "Yeah and he actually forgave me."

said Kim as Ashley smiled. "Good because you two deserve each other." said Ashley. "So you still plan on

asking Conner out?" asked Kim getting up. "Oh about that...he beat me to it." said Ashley smiling. "He asked

you out?" asked Kim excitedly. "Yeah, and it was so cute how nervous he was when he asked too." said

Ashley as Kim laughed when she told her about it. "Well I don't know about you Kiddo but I am beat, and

don't stay up too late." said Kim heading to her room.

-The next day-

"Ash wake up. We better get going it's already 10." said Kim peering into Ashley's room. "Alright." said

Ashley getting out of bed. "I'll have breakfast ready when you get out of the shower." said Kim as Ashley

went and got into the shower.

-About 30 minutes later-

"What'd ya make?" asked Ashley coming into the kitchen. "Oh I made waffles, bacon, eggs and French

toast." said Kim looking up from the newspaper. "Sounds good because i'm starving." said Ashley fixing her a

plate. "Well I hope it is considering I went through the trouble making it." said Kim making Ashley laugh.

-Around noon-

"Hey guys." said Ashley as her and Kim walked in. "Your just in time." said Hayley as they sat down with the

others. "So Ashley you had a plan?" said Tommy when they sat down. "Yeah. Well it wasn't a good plan."

said Ashley. "I have one." said Hayley telling the rangers her plan. -I don't actually have one lol but i'll make it

up when the tme comes ;)- "That'll work." said Tommy smiling. "Well now we have a plan what are we gonna

do?" asked Ashley. "Well it's a nice day at the park...so we could something there." suggested Kim as

everyone agreed. "Alright good thing I brought my soccer ball." said Conner proud of himself. "You always

bring it." said Ethan shaking his head as they left for the park.

-At the reefside park-

"Wow it's just as nice as Angel Grove park." said Ashley putting on a pair of pink sunglasses. "Yeah but

Angel Grove has not been the same since Trini, Jason, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam left." said Kim

sighing as she lay her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Haven't you been writing to them?" asked Ashley setting up

a pink fold out chair. "The last time I wrote any of them was about a month ago." said Kim ashamed. "Kim

how could you not write your friends?" asked Ashley not believing what she was hearing. "Well with the

Swooping Crane and all i've just been so busy. Have you wrote them?" asked Kim as Ashley sat down in her

chair. "Well yeah." said Ashley as Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked over. "I am getting my laptop." said Ethan

as everyone groaned. "Ethan the point of this was to get out and do something." said Conner as Ethan went to

Conner's car. "Well i've got a Volleyball in Tommy's Jeep if you guys want to play." said Ashley to Conner

and Trent. "Awww man I wanted to play Soccer." said Conner whininng. "How are you gonna play Soccer

with four people?" asked Ashley laughing. "That's three because Kira isn't into sports." said Conner as Kira

walked over with Ethan. "Kira you wanna play some volleyball?" asked Ashley as Kira set her stuff down.

"Sure. If Trent will." said Kira walking over to them. "Yeah i'll play. Conner?" asked Trent as they looked at

Conner. "Alright but Trent's on my team." said Conner and they took their sides of the net. "Conner doesn't

know what he's getting himself into." said Kim laughing. "Why's that?" asked Tommy sittin beside Kim on a

blanket. "She's all state in three sports." said Kim as they watched them start to play. "What sports?" asked

Tommy as Ashley spiked the Volleyball and scored. "Volleyball, Swimming, and Gymnatics." said Kim laying

her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Impressive." said Tommy as Kira set Ashley up for another point.

-I dunno much about high school sports but I think all state is high school but if is isn't just pretend it is-

-20 minutes later-

"Whew." said Ashley grabbing her a water and sitting down. "You never told us you were all state." said

Trent sitting beside Kira on her blanket. "You never asked." said Ashley laughing as Conner came over.

"You are in for it!!" said Conner running at Ashley. "Not if you can't catch me!!" said Ashley running away but

within a minute he grabbed her up and threw he in the lake. "So not funny." said Ashley with an pissed look on

her face. "Oh but it is." said Conner laughing at Ashley. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU CONNER!!" said Ashley

running after him. "Here they go." said Kira as everyone laughed as Ashley was chasing Conner. "Teenagers."

said Tommy as Kim laughed. Little did they know Elsa and Zeltrax were watching them.

TBC!!

A/N: Did ya like? I thought it would be kewl if they just had some fun. but neways I hope to put more Tommy and Kim in later chapters. if you have any questions let me know!! JA NE!!


	9. Evil?

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! I dont own "

_Last Time..._

They went to the park and had fun.

_Now..._

-With Elsa and Zeltrax-

"You won't be having to much fun once our master captures your

little girlfriends." said Elsa smiling evily.

"Come Elsa the master has summoned us." said Zeltrax and they

left.

-seconds later-

"Ahhh your back!! So what do you have for me?" asked a

feminine voice in the shadows.

"Mistress, the rangers are in the park having fun." said Elsa as the

shadowy figure twitched angrily.

"Well...DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT!!" said the figure

making her two minions cowar.

"I'll send the putties and the Cardotrons -I know it was a name of r

itas monster but just work with me here plz but ill tell u wut mine

look like- down immediatly Mistress!!" said Zeltrax bowing as the

shadowy figure smiled evily as she looked into her crystal ball and

watched the rangers.

-Back At the park-

"I'm bored. Isn't there anything else to do?" said Ethan shutting

down his laptop. "Yeah. It's at times like these I wish Mesagog

would give us something to fight." said Conner making everyone

stare at him. "Well I'll give you something to do." said Zeltrax

appearring with putties and Cardotrons.

"Oh no." said Ashley as they all got up and took there Karate

stances. "What do want Zetrax?"asked Tommy agrilly.

"Same thing I always want Oliver...you're destruction!!" said

Zeltrax as the Putties and Cardotrons attacked. "Tommy. Did

Mesagog use Putties?" asked Kim sending a Putty to the ground.

"No. This is weird. the only one's who ever used them was Rita

and Zedd." said Tommy sending a Putty into a tree. "That is

weird." said Kim as they finished off the puttied and looked to see

a small army of Cardotrons. "What the hell are those?" said

Conner looking at the Red Gargoyle looking creatures. "Let me

introduce you to the cardotrons, unlike putties and tyrannodrones

they get the job done. have fun." said Zeltrax laughing evilly as he

left. The Cardotrons soon surrounded them. "Let's

Morph."said Conner as him and the Dinothuder rangers and

Ashley morphed. "Hayley teleport Kim to the lab." said Tommy

into his communicator. "Sure thing." said Hayley.

"Good luck." said Kim as she teleported. "We'll need it."

said Ashley and they started fighting the cardotrons. After a few

minutes they were all knocked to the ground. "Damn these guys

are stong!!" said Ashley grabbing her soar arm. "We need to

regroup." said Tommy contacting Hayley and they teleported back

to the lab.

-With the evil shadowy figure-

"It's a thing of beauty to see those rangers cowar. Good work

Zeltrax." said the shdowy figure laughing. "It was an honor." said

Zeltrax bowing. "This is only just the begining you pathetic

rangers!!" said the figure laughing evilly.

-At the Dino Lab-

"Man I can't believe this!! Mesagog's new mosters are really

strong." said Conner putting his helmet down angrily. "Conner

being angry isn't gonna help." said Ashley putting a hand on his

shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry." said Conner apologizing. "It's

ok Conner. Now to figure out what to do about these Cardotron."

said Tommy looking at Hayley for an answer. "This poses quite a

problem when they had no problems with you even when you

were morphed." said Hayley typing data into the computer. "So

you figure anything out on them Hayley?" asked Tommy as Hayley

turned around. "No thats the problem. Whatever they are there

very complex." said Hayley frowning. "Man Hayley can't even

figure out anything about them." said Conner sitting down. "Not

good." said Ashley. "What are we gonna do?" asked Kira as

everyone looked at Tommy (lol).

TBC!!

A/N: Uh oh!! lol. is it getting interestin? I hope you liked this chapter and sorry its been awhile but I have been busy with school.


	10. Evil Reveals itself

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! I dont own "

_Last Time..._

_Now..._

-At the Lab-

"We have to figure out a way to beat these cardotrons." said

Tommy to everyone. "I know but how Dr.O you've seen what

they can do." said Conner as everyone agreed. "Well theres got

to be a way." said Ashley as silence fell. "Well here's your chance

to figure it out. Cardotrons and putties are near the school." said

Hayley as the alarm went off. "We're on it." said Conner as he

and the other rangers left.

-Near the School-

"Ok where are they?" asked Ashley as they got there. "Man this

is really getting on my nerves." said Trent as Elsa and Zeltrax

revealed themselves. "Great just what we needed Mesagog's

goons." said Conner as another person appeared in the

darkness beside them. "Actually there my goons. I destroyed that

pathetic Mesagog, he was a waste of evil energy." said a figure in

the darkness. "Who are you?" said Tommy frowning. "Well if you

must know Tommy i'm Alestra (Ah-less-tra) and unlike the others

before me I will not fail in destroying the power rangers." said

Alestra revealing herself. -ok here's the description...Alestra

stands 5'2 with blonde hair Braided and red eyes (u will learn

more as i go along in the story about her past) she has a black

staff with purple crystal on top of it...and she is wearing a white

and red medevil type dress (hope its a clear description)- "Well

guess again because like all the others, you'll fail too." said

Tommy ready to fight her. "We'll see." said Alestra laughing as

she disappeared. "Creepy...very creepy." said Ashley as Zeltrax

and Elsa stood there smirking. "Oh where were we? Ah

yes...Putties and Cardotron." said Elsa summoning them. "Have

fun." said Zeltrax and him and Elsa left. "Stupid cowards!!!" said

Conner as him, Trent, and Tommy fought the Cardotrons. They

Soon were joined by Kira, Ethan, and Ashley who quickly

defeated the putties. "Man don't these guys ever get tired?" asked

Conner as he was kncked down by the Cardotron. "I don't think

so." said Ethan as he was knocked down beside Conner. "You

know what maybe our blade blasters will work." said Ashley

backflipping and using her blade blaster which knocked the

Cardotron down. "That'll work." said Kira as her and the others

used there's and knocked the other Cardotrons off there feet

enough for Conner, Kira, and Ethan to use the Z-rex blaster to

get rid of the Cardotrons. "Well that's one problem solved now

we got Alestra to deal with." said Tommy and they went back to

the lab.

-Alestra's Lair-

"Well it seems they have a way to defeat the Cardotrons...No

matter i've got monsters." said Alestra smirking evilly. "Alestra...I

am very diappointed in you." said a voice walking in. "Well Dad

it's not like they weren't gonna find some way to take on the

Cardotrons." said Alestra rolling her eyes as her fathers eyes

glowed red. "Don't roll your eyes at me!! Your lucky I don't let

your younger brother take over." said her father angrilly. "Well

too bad he won't get his chance because I intend on destroying

those pathetic rangers." said Alestra laughing as she walked off

her eyes glowing red.

TBC!!

A/N: Did ya like? I hope so!! neways...I know you prolly could guess who her Father is...maybe lol...neways there's two clues to find that out lol and i'm not tellin but if you ask questions i'll try my best to answer them but neways tell me what you think so ill know whether or not to rewrite this chapter!! PEACE AND LOVE!!


	11. A Evil Legacy

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue! ill give u a clue...u've seen this evil person b4 and yes his eyes did glow red when he was angry!!

_Last Time..._

Alestra revealed herself to the rangers...

_Now..._

"Man i'm exhausted!!" said Ashley walking in and plopping down on a chair in the lab. "Yeah well theres a good side to

this no more Mesagog." said Conner happily. "Yeah well I prefer Mesagog to that Alestra...man she's totally freaky

with the eye thing goin on." said Kira sitting down beside Trent. "Alestra?" asked Kim walking over. "Yeah she

destoryed Mesagog and now she's hell bent on destroying the Earth." said Tommy walking over to Kim. "Aww Damn

and I missed the i'm gonna kill you power brats and take over the world speech...-snaps fingers- Damn! I miss all the

good stuff." said Kim making everyone laugh. "Yeah pretty much the normal stuff." says Tommy laughing. "So what do

we do now?" asks Trent. "Well we wait I guess and see what we can find out about Alestra but until then keep your

guard up ok." said Tommy to everyone. "Right. Well I've got some plans so you know how to get a hold of me." said

Conner getting up. "Yeah same here..." said Ashley walking out after Conner. "Whats up with those two?" asked Ethan

confused. "Oh my gosh Ethan your so clueless." said Kira shaking her head. "Well I dunno what those two are up to but

Me, Kira, and Ethan are going to the Cyberspace to relax while we can." said Trent standing up along with Kira and

Ethan. "Ok guys be careful and keep ur guard up." said Tommy as they left.

_-Alestra's lair-_

"Man stupid rangers embarassing me in front of dad...I'll show them!!!." said Alestra talking to herself. "Great Job

Sis...-laughs- I'm almost glad mom and dad gave you a chance at this before me...so I can see your destruction." said

Alestra's brother coming in. "-laughs- Well see Remisis (like Nemisis but with an R) i'm gonna squash them like

bugs...they won't even know what hit them -laughs-" said Alestra turning around and smirking. "Peh...We'll see when

you fall on your ass and I hope it's soon." Remisis walks out laughing. "Dumbass...Just wait and see what I have in store

for them." Alestra laughs to herself. "ALESTRA!!!!" said Alestra's father coming in. "Yeah what do ya want?" said

Alestra facing him. "You better have something good in store for them pesky rangers...I AM LORD ZEDD MASTER

OF ALL EVIL AND I WILL NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER OF MINE DISGRACING MY EVIL LEGACY!!" said

Zedd angrilly. "Yeah Yeah old man you'll find out soon what i'm gonna do so get off my back about it." said Alestra

cooly. "Well it better be good." said Zedd walking out. "Just wait and see what i've got up my sleeve for you power

brats..." said Alestra laughing evilly.

TBC!!!

A/N: So what did ya think? like it...Zedds eye thingy glowed red so thats where i got that from...neways hope ya liked it!! JA NE!!


	12. A Walk in the park and a Kidnapping?

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

Alestra's Dad was revealed and u already should know who her Mom is.

_Now..._

-With Conner and Ashley-

"So let me guess dinner and a movie right?" said Ashley laughing. "Yep you got it." said Conner smiling. "Wow you

romancer you." said Ashley laughing. "Hey tberes nothing wrong with a traditional date." said Conner laughing. "So

where we going to eat Romeo?" said Ashley laughing. "Well I know this Italian place that makes an awesome pizza."

said Conner looking at her. "Okay that sounds good to me." said Ashley and a few minutes later they pulled in to the

Itailian place (A/N: I couldnt think of a name so its just gonna be called that lmao.) -they order a pizza and go to the

movies- "It is so beautiful tonight." said Ashley looking up at the night sky. "What you say we go take a walk in the

park?" asked Conner looking at Ashley. "Sure. But at night?" said Ashley confused. "Yeah come on." said Conner taking

Ashley's hand and going to the park.

-At the Reefside Park-

"Well how's my plan going?" said Alestra appearing by Squatt and Baboo. "It's going excellent so far my Princess." said

Baboo as they planted something in the ground. "Excellent now I can conjure the Harpie Nefertie to rid me of these

power pests." said Alestra as they finshed. "it's ready Princess." said Squatt as they stepped out of the way. -Alestra

steps forward and saya a spell to bring Nefertie to life- "I am Nefertie how may I be of service?" said Nefertie as shewas

brought to life. "You can start by destroyin those annoying ass power eangers." said Alestra stepping forward. "With

Pleasure." said Nefertie disappearing. "What the hell is she doing?" said Alestra confused. -Remesis appears- "So I see

you conjured Neferite...but can you control her? It already looks as though she's not listening" said Remisis laughing.

"Oh watch and see little brother." said Alestra disappearing. "Yeah I'll watch as Nefertie kills you." said Remisis laughing

as he disappears. -a few minutes later- "I've had a great time tonight Conner." said Ashley with her head resting on

Conner's shoulder as they walked. "Yeah me too." said Conner as they kept walking. "Oh shit its two of the power

brats." said Alestra as she jumped up on a tree branch. -Nefertie cackles and appears behind a bush- "Huh what was

that?" asked Ashley lifting her head up and alert. "What the hell is she doing playing hide and seek?" asks Alestra to

herself as she sees Nefertie. "Huh?" said Conner looking at Ashley. "I thought I heard something in the bushes." said

Ashley a little bit freaked out. "Awww come on Ash its prolly a wild animal." said Conner laughing. "Oh geez way to

make me feel better." said Ashley Sarcastically. "If it will make you feel better i'll look ok." said Conner looking at

Ashley. "Ok. be careful." said Ashley a little unsure about letting Conner look behind the bushes. "We'll I didnt see

nothing." said Conner turning around as Nefertie revealed herself. "CONNER LOOK OUT!!!" said Ashley as Nefertie

knocked Conner out. "Oh thats it!!! PINK RANGER POWER!!" said Ashley fixing to morph. "Don't even think about

it!!" said Alestra jumping down and shooting eletricity from her staff which keeps Ashley from morphing. -Nefertie goes

forward and grabs Ashley and disappears- "I repeat what the hell?" Oh well I your coming with me loverboy." said

Alestra grabbing Conner and disappearing.

TBC!!

A/N: Well wut did ya think? it took me alil while but i finally got this chapter done!!! yay!! neways sorry i havent updated

in awhile but ya know school and stuff keeps me busy. so hope uenjoy this chapter!! JA NE!!


	13. The Frantic and the Captured

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

Nefertie took Ashley and Alestra took Conner.

_Now..._

"Where the hell are they?" asked a frantic looking Tommy as he tried the communicators for the 15th time. "Tommy

calm down they'll probably come through that door any second now." said Kim hopin she was right. "Yeah calm down

Dr. O knowing Conner there prolly somewhere making out." said Kira making Ethan laugh. "Kira thats not funny." said

Tommy frowning and looking at Ethan. "Sorry Dr. O. " said Ethan as he stopped laughing. "Ummm...Dr. O why don't

we go look for them? they can't be that hard to find." said Trent acting as though it was the most obvious thing. "Trent

good idea. Ok Ethan u go back to the Cyber Space and see if they are there if not get Hayley and come back here. Me

and Kim will go into town and check the places both of them would normaly go. Trent and Kira check in the park." said

Tommy giving orders. "Right." said everyone as they left.

-With Conner-

"Where am I?" asked Conner to the darkness as he woke up. "Hello Puny little Red Ranger." said Alestra laughing.

"Where's Ashley?" said Conner realizing Ashley wasn't there. "Oh your quick." said Alestra laughing ignoring Conner's

question. "Where is Ashley?" asked Conner again narrowing his eyes. "I don't know and I don't care how Neferie gets

rid of her." said Alestra smirking. "Your lying." said Conner angrily. "Sorry Romeo but I actually don't know where

Nefertie took her and I wouldn't be so concerned with pinkie you should be fearing for your life." said Alestra smirking

as she got up real close to his face scaring him.

-With Ashley-

"What the hell?" said Ashley as she opened her eyes to find she was in a Cave lit up with torches and was chained to a

cave wall. -Nefertie jumps at Ashley and Cackles- "Wakie Wakie." said Nefertie cackling. "Now Now Nefertie play

nice." said a figure in the shadows. -Nefertie bows and cowars away as Remisis comes in- "Ok first off who the hell are

you and Second what the hell have you done with Conner?" asked Ashley pissed. "Now Now Temper Temper." said

Remisis laughing. "Well tell me what I want to know." said Ashley scowling. "I am Remisis Prince of all evil and as for

your little friend he's with my idoitic sister but you should care less about that and focus on the fact I have choosen you to

be my future Queen." said Remisis smirking as Ashley looked at him mortified.

A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! neways i hope ya like it!! JA NE!!!


	14. Search and Betrayal

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

Remisis has Ashley and wants to make her his future queen

_Now..._

"WHAT!?!?" said Ashley not believing what she heard. "I Remisis have choosen you to become my

Future Queen." said Remisis again. "I know what this is it's a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up

any second." said Ashley feeling like she was about to puke. "You are not dreaming this is very

real and you should be very lucky to be given such a chance." said Remisis walking closer. "You

stay the hell away from me!!" said Ashley as he stood right in front of her. "No and if you dont

cooperate I'll see to it all of you power ranger buddies die." said Remisis smirking. "Ok Ok but

you cant hurt them got it." said Ashley as Remisissmirked. "I thought you'd see it my way." said

Remisis smirking.

Cyber Cafe

"Hey Ethan." said Hayley as Ethan walked in. "Hey Hayley have you seen Conner and Ashley?"

said Ethan walking up to the counter. "No they havent been in here today." said Hayley wiping off

the counter. "They havent? but i thought they might have came here." said Ethan now worried. "No

neither of them have been here since yesterday. Why Ethan

something wrong?" asked Hayley as she stopped wiping the counter. "Well they were supposed to

be back by now and they havent called or anything." said Ethan as Hayley locked up her office.

"The others out looking?" asked Hayleys full attention now to Ethan. "Yeah they told me to come

check here and if they weren't to get you and go back to the lab."

said Ethan as Hayley grabbed her purse. "Lets go." said Hayley as she locked up and they left.

With Tommy and Kim

"Where do we start?" asked Kim as they drove around. "We check the Dojo, Conner's house, and

the arcade. Anywhere special Ashley would go?" said Tommy. "Well the Crane but she does often

go to the beach to surf, that and she was supposed to record a demo." said Kim to a surprised

Tommy. "She sings?" asked Tommy. "Yeah she all around good at almost anything she tries." said

Kim laughing. "We'll start with Conner's house." said Tommy drving to Conner's house. "Well it's

worth a shot." said Kim as they got out. "Yeah." said Tommy walking up the door with Kim.

"Here's hoping." said Kim knocking on the door. "Yeah?" said a boy about the same age as Conner

opening the door. "Huh?" said Kim and Tommy in confusion.

The Park

"I hope there here." said Kira as they got out of Trent's car. "Yeah I hope nothing happened." said

Trent as they walked around. "Whoa Trent check that out!!" said Kira pointing to a scorched tree.

"Oh man..something about this gives me a bad feeling." said Trent uneasily. "You got that right."

said Nefertie appearing. "What the?" said Trent as him and Kira took a fighting stance. "Just

another Mesagog wanna-be." said Kira making Nefertie mad. "We'll see." said Nefertie

smirking. "Did I mention I had a bad feeling about this?" said Trent. "Putties!! Cardotrons!! Come

Forth!!" said Nefertie summoning them. "Let's get em Kira." said Trent as they fought the Putties

off pretty quickly. "Now for those ugly things." said Kira as the Cardotrons came towards them.

"You may have gotten lucky last time but these are new and improved thanks to Master Remisis."

said Nefertie laughing. "Remisis?" said Kira and Trent confused. "Yes Princess Alestra's

brother and Future ruler." said Nefertie proudly as Kira and Trent fought Cardotrons. "She's not

kidding these guys are stronger." said Kira being knocked back. "Kira you ok?" asked Trent kicking

one away and running to Kira. "Yeah." said Kira getting up and holding her arm. "Kira your arm."

said Trent concerned. "It'll be ok." said Kira noticing a flash of something pink in the bushes.

"Prepare to meet your doom!!" said Nefertie as the Cardotrons surrounded Trent and Kira.

"Well Done Nefertie." said Alestra appearing. "Hello Princess." said Nefertie bowing and smirking

wickedly.

With Conner

"Thought she'd never leave." said Conner grabbing his pocket knife and cutting himself free.

Conner then presses the button on his Dino Gem. "Hayley? Dr. O? Somebody come in." said

Conner into his communicator. "Conner?" said Hayley. "Yeah." said Conner. "Oh thank goodness.

Where are you?" asked Hayley. "Well..in a cave." said Conner. "Trent and Kira need your help. I

sent Ethan and Tommy.but they got side tracked by Goldar and Zeltrax. So be ready I'm teleporting

you there." said Hayley. "Gotcha." said Conner being teleported.

Back With Trent and Kira

"Well it looks like you've got them Alestra." said Remisis appearing. "What are you doing here?"

said Alestra turning and frowning at her brother. "I've come to watch you make a complete idiot of

yourself." Smirked Remisis nodding his head to Nefertie. "What are you planning Remisis?" said

Alestra suspsiously. "Getting rid of you." said Nefertie backhanding Alestra to the ground.

"What?" said Alestra confused. "Nefertie Kill her." commanded Remisis. "With Pleasure." said

Nefertie attacking Alestra. "You obey me!! Not Remisis." said Alestra blocking attacks. "Remisis

is my true Master." said Nefertie hitting Alestra.

"That's right I summoned her first and tricked you into thinking you did." boasted Remisis. "YOU

BASTARD!!" said Alestra knocking Nefertie on her butt. "Oh did I forget to mention that."

Smirked Remisis. "I'm gonna beat your ass!!" glared Alestra walking toward him. "You'll have to

go through me first." said Nefertie flying and landing in front of Remisis. "Man I can't hold them

off much longer." said Trent getting tired. "Trent just a little longer. The others will be here." said

Kira falling. "Kira!!" said Trent being pulled back by Cardotrons. "Leave them alone!!" said

Conner kicking the Cardotrons away so Trent could get to Kira. "Let's get out of here." said Trent

picking up Kira. "Wait look!!" said Conner pointing over to where Nefertie and Alestra were

fighting. "Man I thought they were on the same team." said Trent confused as Alestra fell to the

ground. "We gotta help her." said Conner out of the blue. "WHAT?? Are you crazy??" said Trent

even more confused. "No. She needs help." said Conner running over. "What is he doing here?"

said Nefertie surprised. "Figures he would escape from Alestra. No Matter I'll take care of him."

said Remisis taking out a sword. "Trent take Kira and go!" yelled Conner. "But.." stammerd Trent.

"GO!!" yelled Conner. Trent left and took Kira to the Lab.

At the Lab

"Hayley!!" called Trent walking in with Kira. "Trent oh man. Set her on the couch." said Hayley as

she and Kim helped. "You ok Trent?" asked Kim. "Yeah I'll be fine, but we gotta help Conner.

He's fighting Alestra's brother." said Trent. "Alestra's brother?" asked Kim confused. "Yeah from

what I seen she does and there fighting." said Trent. "Guys we have a problem." said Hayley pulling

up a video image on the main computer. "What is it Hayley?" asked Kim as her and Trent

walked over. "Tommy and Ethan have been captured by Goldar and Zeltrax." said Hayley as the

Video played. "We Gotta save them!!" said Kim frantic. "I got to help them Hayley." said Trent.

"But your hurt." said Hayley. "I know but I got to." said Trent. "Alright but you won't do it alone."

said Hayley grabbing a box. "But the others are out there and Kira isn't able Hayley." Trent said

confused. "No but Kim is." said Hayley handing her the box. "Cool." said Kim opening the

box to reveal her Ninja power coin. "Be careful and bring yourselves and the others back in one

piece." said Hayley. "Ready Kim?" asked Trent. "Yep." said Kim as they morph and teleprt out.

With Tommy and Ethan

"Man I can't believe this!!" said Tommy as him and Ethan were being tied up by Putties. "Me

Either." said Ethan sighing. "Awww cheer up. You'll be delighted to know Princess Alestra has

probably desposed of those mishaps." said Goldar laughing. "Just you wait Goldar any minute the

other rangers will foil your boss's plans like always." said Tommy smirking. "Not this time

pathetic Earthlings." said Zeltrax. "Just you wait Zetrax. Any minute now." said Tommy waiting.

"See your puny little friends have yet to get here." said Goldar laughing. "Sorry were late Goldar

you know me I love to make an entrance." said Kim jumping down from the tree.

TBC!!

A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! neways i hope ya like it!!Questions about the guy at Conner's house. Hint: A surprise for next chapter which will be started as soon as I get reviews!! JA NE!!


	15. Fights, and More Betrayal

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

"Man I can't believe this!!" said Tommy as him and Ethan were being tied up by Putties. "Me

Either." said Ethan sighing. "Awww cheer up. You'll be delighted to know Princess Alestra has

probably desposed of those mishaps." said Goldar laughing. "Just you wait Goldar any minute the

other rangers will foil your boss's plans like always." said Tommy smirking.

"Not this time pathetic Earthlings." said Zeltrax. "Just you wait Zetrax. Any minute now." said

Tommy waiting. "See yourpuny little friends have yet to get here." said Goldar laughing. "Sorry

were late Goldar you know me I love to make an entrance." said Kim jumping down from the tree.

_Now..._

"Ha told ya goldilocks!!" said Tommy smirking. "That may be, but can she get past us." said Zetrax

laughing. "Of course she can." said Tommy smirking. "We'll see Oliver. We'll see." said Zeltrax

running at Kim as she disappeared. "Yoohoo over here!!" said Kim laughing. "What the?" said

Zeltrax confused and runs at Kim again but she disappears again. "Hey over here." said Kim

laughing. "Ok quit show boating and fight me!!" said Zeltrax angrily. "Alright Alright. Don't get

your panties in a twist." laughed Kim. "Careful Zeltrax she's tricky." warned Goldar. "Bring it on."

Kim said ready to fight.

Zeltrax runs at Kim and She throws him over her shoulder into a tree. "Had enough?" Kim asked

Zeltrax. "NEVER!!" screamed Zeltrax. "Ok have it your way." said Kim waiting for him to get

back up. "Whoa." said Ethan as Zeltrax got up.

"Well he's back up." said Kim ready to fight again. Zeltrax runs at Kim and grabs her. Kim then

elbows him in the stomach and knocks him back down. "Give up?" Kim asked him a second time.

"No!!" Zetrax said sitting up then falling back down. "TKO" said Tommy smirking. "You little

power brat I'll take care of you." said Goldar stepping forward. "Goldar long time no see." said

Kim. "I'm gonna finish you like I should have a long time ago." said Goldar growling and

running towards her. "Bye." said Kim disappearing and reappearing in front of Tommy. "Welcome

back beautiful." said Tommy smiling. "Thanks." said Kim untieing the ropes. "Let's go. Trent and

the others need our help." said Tommy and they teleported out to the park. "NO FAIR!!" said

Goldar slamming his sword down.

The Park

"You Traitor!!" said Alestra knocking Nefertie down with her staff. "Your pathetic Alestra. Your

lower than a traitor. You didn't really even fight the rangers. isn't that right?" said Nefertie

smirking evilly. "That's not true you back stabber!!" yelled Alestra shooting lighting out of it at

Nefertie. "Good Riddance." said Alestra as Nefertie became nothing but dust. "Well sister it seems

your still in one piece." said Remisis knocking down Conner. "Now you'll join her." said Alestra

walking over to him. "You show these rangers sympathy sister." said Remisis frowning. "Eh? I do

not. What makes you say that?" asked Alestra. "You wouldn't have just destroyed your own

monster." said Remisis smirking. "She was trying to kill me!! What the hell?' asked Alestra

confused. "I set you up." smirked Remisis. "How dare you!?!?" asked Alestra angrily.

"Father is probably on his way right this minute." said Remisis laughing. "Oh Shit.." said Alestra as

just then Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa appeared. "Father." said Remisis bowing.

"INSOLELANCE!! DISGRACE!!" said Lord Zedd makingthem jump. "YOU ARE NO

DAUGHTER OF MINE!!" said Rita angrily. "YOU ARE BANNISHED FROM MY

KINGDOM!! AND STRIPPED OF YOUR EVIL POWERS!!" said Lord Zedd then he and Rita

raise there staffs and took her powers. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" said Alestra falling down. "BRACHIO

STAFF WIND STRIKE!!" said Tommy appearing with the others. "YOU!!" said Lord Zedd with

venom in his voice. "Hope you don't mind us crashing your party you disgusting creeps." said Kim

narrowing her eyes. "No our party is just beginning." said Lord Zedd laughing. "Yeah!!

AND When we beat you pesky brats it'll never end!!" cackled Rita. "You talk big but its just talk."

said Tommy angrily. "Well hate to chat and run but we've got a world to conquer." said Rita and

they leave. "Same ol' talk and same ol' corny jokes." said Kim shaking her head. "Where's Alestra?"

asked Tommy looking around. "She's there." said Kim pointing to a unconcious girl on the ground.

"Poor girl. I wouldn't like to have Rita and Zedd as my parents." said Kim as they walked over to

her. "She doesnt look so creepy anymore." said Ethan. -Alestra looks like an ordinary human now.

She has Dark Brown hair and brown eyes and still wearing the same dress she was in.- "Yeah." said

Conner. "So what do we do we can't just leave her here." said Kim feeling sorry for Alestra. "Well

we can't just take her to the lab either. We don't know if its a trick or not." said Tommy unsure.

"Just until she's better Tommy?" asked Kim with puppy dog eyes. "Alright but everyone be on

there toes and keep her in sight at all times." said Tommy unsure. "Wait a second. Conner where's

Ashley?" asked Kim looking at Conner. "Well that Nefertie Chick grabbed her and disappeared

with her. Then after that Alestra captured me." said Conner remembering wut happened. "So where

would Nefertie take her?" asked Tommy. "Well she talked about Remisis alot." said Conner.

"Conner your on to something, but we still don't know where he would be though." said Ethan.

"What is this?" asked Trent picking up a pink notebook. "It's Ashley's notebook." said Kim and

Trent handed it to her. "Oh Conner by the way I didn't know you had a brother." said Tommy a

second later. "Yeah Eric. He was a student at the Wind Ninja Academy. Why do you bring him

up?" asked Conner. "Me and Kim Met Him." said Tommy. "Oh so you guys were out looking for

me and Ashley huh?" asked Conner. "Yeah." said Tommy.

With Ashley

-Remisis walks in- "Hello my little poisonous insect did you miss me?" ask Remisis walking up to

Ashley. "Oh I sure did." said Ashley through clenched teeth. "Good." said Remisis smiling. _"If I _

_wasn't doing this for my friends he would be on __his ass in a second." thought Ashley. _

"Remisis!!" called Lord Zedd. "Coming Father.-To Ashley- I'll be right back." said Remisis.

_"Please do take your Time." thought Ashley hoping he wouldn't come back. _"Yes Father?" asked

Remisis walking into the thrown room. "You are my Soul and rightful Heir. So I expect you not to

fail got it?" said Lord Zedd. "I Will Not Fail Father." said Remisis bowing. "See that you don't."

said Lord Zedd. "Yes Father." said Remisis bowing again.

At the Lab 

"I dunno guys..what if its a trapt?" asked Hayley unsure. "She'll be watched like a hawk until she's

better." said Tommy seriously. "Ok put her in the medical room." said Hayley following them as

they carried Alestra in. "Hey Bro!!" said Eric as they walked in. "Eric what are you doing in here?"

asked Conner surprised. "Well I thought you guys could use some help since your down a two

people." said Eric smiling. "You guys told him??" said Conner in disbelief. "We had no choice

he knew about the Ninja Academy and well he's got a Dino Gem..." said Tommy. "WHOA NO

FREAKIN' WAY!!" said Conner. "See for yourself bro." said Eric showing him a Grey Dino Gem.

TBC!!

A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! neways i hope ya like it!! Thought'd I would add a twist to this!! I hope it isn't loosing the humor. The next Chapter should be out there Saturday or Sunday depending on if I don't forget and get to doing something else but neways NIGHT!! JA NE!!


	16. On the Verge of Revenge

"The Sister of Kim"

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do so plz don't sue!

_Last Time..._

_"I dunno guys..what if its a trapt?" asked Hayley unsure. "She'll be watched like a hawk until she's better." said _

_Tommy seriously. "Ok put her in the medical room." said Hayley following them as they carried Alestra in. "Hey _

_Bro!!" said Eric as they walked in. "Eric what are you doing in here?" asked Conner surprised. "Well I thought _

_you guys could use some help since your down a two people." said Eric smiling. "You guys told him??" said _

_Conner in disbelief. "We had no choice he knew about the Ninja Academy and well he's got a Dino Gem..." said _

_Tommy. "WHOA NO FREAKIN' WAY!!" said Conner. "See for yourself bro." said Eric showing him a Grey Dino _

_Gem. _

_Now..._

**-The Lab-**

"Dude this is awesome!!" said Conner happily. "First Ashley then Kim, and now Conner's Brother? What next?" said

Ethan laughing. "Well we could use another hand. expecially sense Zedd and Rita probably have something huge

planned, and I have no doubt in my mind they'll use Ashley in there plans." said Tommy grimly. "Yeah and when they do

we'll be ready." said Conner with a serious look on his face. "Whoa my brother being serious. He must really like this

girl." said Eric smirking. "Shut up Eric." said Conner blushing. "Awww he's blushing." said Eric finding it hilarious.

"Eric..don't make me kick ur ass bro." said Conner as the others laughed. "Guys." said Hayley from the computer.

"What's up Hayley?" asked Kim walking over. "The computer ran a scan and there's evil energy all over." said Hayley

typinmg away. "Not Good." said Tommy sadly. "Yeah. You guys will have to check it out, but then again it could be a

trap." said Hayley not looking away from her computer. "Can you scan ranger energy Hayley?" asked Kim hopefully. "I

think I might be able to but i'm not sure if we'll be able to track Ashley." said Hayley typing away. "Thanks Hayley." said

Kim. "No Prob." said Hayley running the scan. "Where am I?" asked Alestra sitting up. "Your in Dr. O's house." said

Kira as she got up from the cot. "What's your name?" asked Tommy trying to throw her off. "It's Alestra and you can

stop playing dumb Tommy I know who you all are." said Alestra matter of factly. "So you remember everything?" asked

Kim not knowing whether she was putting on an act or not. "Yes, but why would you bring me back here? For all you

know I could be leading you into a trap." said Alestra confused as to why they saved her. "Well that may be but you owe

us one Alestra." said Kim holding Tommy's hand. "Relax. I'm not luring you into a trap, but still why?" asked Alestra

asked again. "Because you needed our help." said Tommy looking at Alestra. "Well..uhhh..thanks then." said Alestra just

standing there in front of them. "How'd you turn human?" asked Conner wondering. "What?" asked Alestra running to a

mirror. "Oops." said Ethan as Alestra screamed. "Conner." said Kira slapping him on the shoulder. "HOW DID THIS

HAPPEN?" asked Alestra furious. "It happened when Zedd took your powers away. trust me you look a whole lot

better." said Ethan. "Really?" asked Alestra not sure. "Yeah." said Conner. "So how do we stop my parents?" asked

Alestra. "We don't have a plan yet." said Tommy unsure of to trust her or not. "Do you know where there holding

Ashley?" asked Kim out of the blue. "I think I might, but we'd have to trick him somehow." said Alestra standing up.

"How though?" asked Kim. "I'm going there by myself." said Alestra standing up. "No way we're letting you go there by

yourself!!" said Ethan surprising himself. "Whoa Chill Eth." said Conner surprised at Ethan. "I'm going and thats final."

said Alestra. "Be careful ok." said Kim holding Tommy's hand. "Whether you like it or not your not evil." said Tommy as

Alestra walked out.

**Remisis' Cave**

"Scorpina!!" Bellowed Remisis angrily. "Yes Sire?" asked Scorpina bowing cowardly. "Why isn't everything ready?!?!"

screamed Remisis making Scorpina jump. "Sire the Lord and Empress want to talk with you." said Scorpina in a

trembling voice. "Answer my question." yelled Remisis angrily. "Goldar is taking care of the preparations sire." said

Scorpina trembling. "Excellent. Now what do my parent's want?" asked Remisis calmly. "They just asked for you to

come to the thrown room." said Scorpina. "Alright then. tell them I'll be a minute." said Remisis as Goldar appeared. "Ah

Goldar. I assume that everything is ready?" asked Remisis messing with some kind of potion. "Yes Master. Your plan

has been put into action. The putties are on their way back with the amulet as we speak." said Goldar pleased with

himself. "Good." said Remisis putting the vile in his pocket and walking to the thrown room.

**Thrown Room**

"Ah my deliciously rotten son." said Rita smiling her crooked smile as Remisis walked in. "You sent for me?" asked

Remisis. "Yes, How is the plan coming son?" asked Lord Zedd with a evil laugh. "Going well. Soon the Power Pukes will

be no more." said Remisis smirking. "Excellent." said Lord Zedd happily. "Now about the wedding. I thought the little

brat should wear my old dress." said Rita showing him a dress just like hers. "Oh ummm..its horribly disgusting. She'll

love it." said Remisis lying about Ashley liking the dress. "Good. All of the most grusome Monsters and Ghouls are here

so hurry up. I want these crack pots out ASAP." said Rita making Remisis jump and rush off.

**Remisis' Cave again lol**

"Scorpina!! Goldar!!" called Remisis walking in. "Yes Master?" asked Goldar and Scorpina appeared. "Get my Bride

ready and bring her down when your finished. Oh but first find a way to give her this potion." said Remisis handing

Goldar the vile and going to his room. "You heard him." said Goldar and they went to the part of the cave where Ashley

was tied up. "Today's your lucky day." said Scorpina walking in. "Oh I'm about to be executed?" asked Ashley

sacastically. "No your marrying Remisis the prince of all evil." said Scorpina as she untied her. "Put this on and no funny

business got me?" asked Goldar handing Ashley the dress. "Ugh..so not my color." said Ashley disgusted at the dress.

"Just put it on and hurry up." said Scorpina as they walked out so she could change. "Someone better hurry up and save

me." said Ashley cringing as she put on the dress. "You done yet?" asked Goldar impatiently. "Yeah Yeah keep your

boots on." said Ashley stepping out of the room she was in. "Finally." Goldar said grabbing her hand, dragging her down

and out of the cave to a room with a silver chair in the middle of the room. Every creature was staring at her as music

played and she walked toward Zedd, Rita, Squatt, baboo, and Finster. "Please let this be a nightmare." said Ashley

wishing it was a dream. "Dearly evil and gruesome we are gathered here today to witness Prince Remisis and ummm.."

said Finster fumbling for a name. "Tell him your name." said Scorpina angrily. "Ashley." said Ashley hurriedly. "Ashley in

unholy matrimony, and if any should object you will feel the wraith of Lord Zedd." said Finster as everyone said nothing.

"I OBJECT!!" said Alestra walking in.

TBC!!

A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! neways i hope ya like it!! I hope it isn't loosing the humor. The next Chapter should be out there sometime this weekend or next week cuz i ran into some writer's block lol neways tho NIGHT!! JA NE!!


	17. A Note for everybody!

**To all Readers and Reveiwers: I've decided I'm going to create an alternate version where Tommy knows about Brianna cuz I did feel that was certainly not what Kim would do. But I will continue to write this one for my friend who helped me and gave me the idea for it. You know who you are and I hope you aren't disappointed that Ive decided to do another version of this story. this is about the daughter of Kim for those reading that story. but this note I'm putting on all my stories!! **

**Well I hope everyone will like what I do with the new Version!! Oh and I will be working on other chapters this week I know I said this weekend but I've been really busy!! I hope ya'll understand!! Oh btw I changed the email I used to use so now it will go to surfer.gurl. but I still have my other one though just not on here hehe. Anyways bye love you ppl YOU ROCK!!**

**P.S. I might change my pen name too. If ya have any suggestions on what it should be post it in a review, cuz im not a 100 sure if i've been recieving any of the mail ppl send me one of the reasons why i changed to see if that works **

**Thanks, **

**PaN-cHaN862005 aka Ash**


	18. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!!

_Last Time: "I OBJECT!!" said Alestra walking in._

_Now.._

"Still alive sister?" asked Remisis turning around. "Yeah and I'm going to kick you're ass you bastard!!" said Alestra running

at him and knocking him on his ass. "You will not ruin this you ungreatful brat!!" said Rita pointing her wand at Alestra. "Go

ahead and do it if you've got the guts." said Alestra looking at her mom. "What the hell?" said Ashley to herself as Rita sent

a purple ray from her wand. "Thats what she gets. Ungreatful brat." said Zedd as the smoke cleared. "Get what old man?"

asked Alestra appearing behind him. "How the hell?" asked Zedd as she put a sword to his throat. "Get away from him you

crazy psycho bitch." said Remisis walking forward. "Just like my mom. Uh uh any closer and dad is history." said Alestra.

"You wouldn't dare!!" said Remisis shocked. "I would, so let the girl go free and I'll leave and never come back." said

Alestra her eyes narrowing. "Fine but this isn't over. Get out of here girl." said Remisis angrilly to Ashley. "Oh thank god."

said Ashley trying to find her morpher and communicator. "Ahem her stuff to." said Alestra as he give her the morpher and

communicator. "Thanks Alestra." said Ashley teleporting out. "Ok she's gone now go Alestra." said Remsis. "Alright see ya."

said Alestra but was grabbed by Zedd. "Not so fast. I'll teach you not to defy me!!" said Zedd as his eyes flashes red. "Let

me go." said Alestra tears in her eyes. "No daughter of mine will be a goody two shoes." said Zedd throwing her against

the wall. "Stop." said Alestra glowing purple. "Huh? Where am I?" said Zedd suddenly and Alestra falls to the ground and

runs.

_With the Rangers.._

"Whats taking so long?" said Conner whining. "I don't know but we better make a plan guys." said Tommy as everyone

agreed. "Plan for what?" asked Ashley appearing. "ASHLEY!!" said Conner hugging her. "Easy Conner." said Ashley

hugging him back. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." said Kim walking over. "So where's Alestra?" asked Ethan looking

around. "Well she came in and knocked this dude Remisis on his butt and then I left. I thought she might've follwed but I

guess not." said Ashley sadly. "You guess wrong." said Alestra appearing. "Whoa ok don't do that again." said Ashley.

"Sorry." said Alestra falling to her knees. "Are you ok?" asked Hayley walking over. "Yeah but you wouldn't believe what I j

ust seen." said Alestra stll in shock. "They have something bad planned?" asked Tommy. "My dad he was...a...a..Human."

said Alestra shocking everybody.

A/N: Ok I've decided to call that a chappy lol but anyway I like twists so blah blah lol so tell me what ya think, drop me a pm or dont lol oh and no flanes cuz i flame back lol LATER DAYS!!


	19. Normalcy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!!

_**Last time:**_

_"Whats taking so long?" said Conner whining. "I don't know but we better _

_make a plan guys." said Tommy as everyone agreed. "Plan for what?" asked _

_Ashley appearing. "ASHLEY!!" said Conner hugging her. "Easy Conner." said _

_Ashley hugging him back. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." said Kim _

_walking over. "So where's Alestra?" asked Ethan looking around. "Well she _

_came in and knocked this dude Remisis on his butt and then I left. I thought _

_she might've follwed but I guess not." said Ashley sadly. "You guess wrong." _

_said Alestra appearing. "Whoa ok don't do that again." said Ashley."Sorry." _

_said Alestra falling to her knees. "Are you ok?" asked Hayley walking over. _

_"Yeah but you wouldn't believe what I just seen." said Alestra stll in shock. _

_"They have something bad planned?" asked Tommy. "My dad he was...a...a _

_Human."_

_**Now..**_

"A human?" asked Tommy shocked. "Yeah I don't know how it happened.

One minute we were fighting and then he stops and says "Huh? Where am I?"

and he looks just like a normal everyday human." said Alestra still in shock.

"Whoa. This is really strange." said Kira. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe

he will change and turn over a new leaf." said Alestra hopefully. "Dr. O you

don't think they were possibly humans before they were what they are now?"

asked Ethan. "I don't know but if I know Rita. She will want revenge." said

Tommy as the others agreed. "Well I think we should all get home and get

some rest." said Kim to the teens. "Yeah that's a good idea. You guys go on

and rest up." said Tommy. "Oh Alestra your welcome to stay with me and

Ashley if you want." said Kim to Alestra. "Well thanks but I don't want to put

you out or anything." said Alestra surprising herself with how quickly she

had taken to being good. "It's the least we can do since you saved me from

that creep." said Ashley. "You guys are so kind to me even though I tried to

kill you." said Alestra looking down to the floor. "Hey we all do stuff some

time in our lives that we are not proud of." said Kim. "I don't deserve your

kindness." said Alestra with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Alestra you

deserve to have a happy life just like us." said Ashley putting a hand on her

shoulder. "I'm alone. I have no one." said Alestra sitting in the floor and

hugging her knees. "You've got us." said Ethan making a bold move by

sitting down and putting his arm around her. "You really mean that?" asked

Alestra looking up at him. "Of course." said Ethan. "Ethan you sly dog you."

said Conner earning a elbow to the gut from Ashley making everyone laugh

except for a clueless Alestra. "Sly Dog? What does that mean?" asked

Alestra. "Well don't get upset but bonehead over here thinks Ethan just put

the moves on you." said Ashley trying to contain her giggles. "What's the

moves?" asked Alestra tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Well he

thinks since Ethan was trying to comfort you like when he put his arm

around you. That he likes you." said Ashley. "Oh so he thinks Ethan likes

me?" asked Alestra understanding "Yeah." said Ashley. "Well I guess the

resting is out of the question." said Tommy shaking his head. "Oh man

would you look at the time. I better get home before my mom throws a fit."

said Ethan quicky putting away his laptop and grabbing up his backpack. "I

don't know about you but something was off about that." said Ashley putting

her hand on her chin like she was solving some kind of mystery. "My

thoughts exactly." said Kira frowning. "Well I hate to be a party crasher but

we have to get going. Are you going to come Alestra?" asked Kim. "Yes if

you don't mind." said Alestra."Of course I don't mind." said Kim. "Well see

you tomorrow beautiful." said Tommy kissing Kimberly. "Oh get a room you

two." said Ashley laughing and walking out the door with the others.

_**On the Moon:**_

"FINSTER!!!" screamed Rita. "Yes my queen." said Finster a minute later. "Have

you found a way to turn Zeddy back?" asked Rita in a foul mood. "No my queen.

All that I have tried so far has been unsuccessful." said Finster preparing for her to

scream at him. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND HERE FOR!! BACK TO

WORK!!" screamed Rita and Finster retreated back to his lab in fear. "Where am

I?" asked a human Zedd as Finster walked in. "You are home my lord." said

Finster. "This isn't my home." said the human Zedd. "My Lord this is your home."

said Finster again. "Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Zedd. "FINSTER I'VE

GOT A HEADACHE!! HURRY IT UP WITH CHANGING ZEDDY BACK!!" said Rita. "Oh

drat I better go and get that finished potion." said Finster walking over and

grabbing the potion but when he turned around Zedd was gone. "Oh dear Rita is

not going to like this." said Finster panicking.

_**Kimberly's house:**_

"Good morning." said Kim as Ashley walked into the kitchen. "Morning sis." said

Ashley pouring a glass of orange juice and putting pop tarts in the toaster. "Oh

don't forget you have practice at the Swooping Crane today." said Kim grabbing

her purse. "I know." said Ashley grabbing her pop tarts and setting them on a

plate. "Oh and don't be late for school. Tommy will call me if you are." said Kim.

"I won't be late Kim. Can't you trust you little sis and not have to rely on your

boyfriend." said Ashley pouting. "Alright fine. Oh and before I forget. I want you

to show Alestra around Reefside High. It might be good for her to be a normal

teenager. Tommy has talked to Principal Randall and she is ok with her visit as

long as she's under Tommy's supervision." said Kim leaving. "Hey Alestra you up?"

asked Ashley knocking on the spare bedroom door. "Come in." said Alestra and

Ashley walked in. "Your not seriously going to school in that outfit?" asked Ashley

reffering to Alestra's sorceress attire. "Well I have no other clothing." said Alestra.

"How about I let you borrow a outfit of mine?" asked Ashley. "Ok." said Alestra as

Ashley raided her dresser and closet. "Ah ha here you are." said Ashley handing

her a purple shirt and a skirt with black leggings. "Thank you." said Alestra going

to try it on. "Looks good. Now we got to go or we'll be late." said Ashley and they

left for Reefside High.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Zedd had somehow wondered to earth. "I have to find out what is going on." said

Zedd to himself as he wondered the streets of (yep you guessed it) Reefside.

To be continued…

A/N: Well I'm updating again :D woot woot!! sorry for the very long hiatus..I'm such a bad fanfic updater…but newho I hope you enjoy this chapter….Oh btw do you think Alestra and Ethan would make a cute couple..I know snore "Pan-chan you talked about Alestra and Ethan the whole chapter… MORE KIM AND TOMMY" lol I Know I know!! Alright and I did leave out a detail or two about that notebook of Ashley's she carries around that hasn't been mentioned in like what since chapter 2 lol or something like that..So let me know your opinions on the Ethan/Alestra…oh and the Ash/Conner pairing. Well Catch ya on the flip side!! BYE NI!!


	20. Peace and Quiet or so they think

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!! Check out my other stories they need some love lol!! Newho I know those who read The Daughter of Kim have already read this but I wanted to know you reader's opinions about anime and manga….because I was thinking of doing a crossover chapter in this story or The Daughter of Kim. I know about a lot of anime so I really want to do this idea but I have no idea of what anime I want to do a crossover with....let me know asap because I will be trying to update regularly now…and I wanted to do something to add a anime flare to this. So newho R AND R and don't forget to check out my other stories!!

**Last Time**

Zedd had somehow wondered to earth. "I have to find out what is going on." said Zedd to himself as he wondered the streets of (yep you

guessed it) Reefside.

**Now- Reefside High School before class**

"Hey guys!!" said Ashley as Alestra and her walked up to the Dino Thunder rangers. "Hey." said Conner as Ashley gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll catch you guys later." said Ethan leaving. "Something is seriously up with Ethan." said Kira. "Yeah I think I'll see if I can't talk to him and see

what's up." said Conner feeling guilty that he singled out his friend the night before. "Well that's the bell." said Ashley sighing and kissing Conner

then heading off to class with Alestra following. "Hey Ashley you dropped you're notebook." said Conner as he held the same notebook he carried

to her when they first met. "I'll take it to her." offered Kira to Conner. "Thanks Kir." said Conner as she took the notebook and they all went to

class.

**Music Class**

"Hey." said Kira sitting in the desk beside Ashley and one behind Alestra. "Hey Kira. What's up?"asked Ashley. "Oh you dropped you're notebook

earlier. I save it from Conner's prying eyes." said Kira laughing. "Thanks Kira I owe you big." said Ashley as Kira handed her the notebook. "So

what's in itthat Conner can't see? if you don't mind me asking." said Kira curiosity getting to her. "Well you can'ttell anyone but this is actually a

lyric book." said Ashley whispering. "Wow cool. I write my own too." said Kira. "Yeah I was supposed to sign a deal but the label was totally

bogus." said Ashley. "You sing?"asked Alestra surprised. "Yeah." said Ashley. "You should perform with me at the cyberspace sometime." said

Kira. "Really but I don't think I sound that good." said Ashley as the bell rang for class to start. "Alright good morning class." said the music

teacher.

**Lunch**

"You should come and practice with me before my set at the cyberspace. You do play guitar right?" asked Kira as they sat down. "Yeah but I'm not

so sure Kira." said Ashley opening her Dr. Pepper. "It's just practice. After words you don't have to perform with me if you don't want." said Kira

as the boys were walking over. "Ok." said Ashley as Conner sat down beside her. "Hey babe." said Conner kissing her cheek. "Where's Ethan? I

thought he was with you?" asked Kira. "Oh man he bailed is up with him? I'll be back." said Conner to the others as he got up and

went to find Ethan.

"Ethan there you are." said Conner finding him in the courtyard. "Hey." said Ethan dully. "Dude what's wrong?" asked Conner concerned for his

friend. "It's nothing." said Ethan. "Dude I can tell there is something bothering you. So what's wrong?" asked Conner again. "Ok fine. Well

you remember last night when you said I was putting the moves on Alestra?" asked Ethan. "Yeah. Dude I'm sorry if I embarrassed you last night."

said Conner. "Well you see I like her." said Ethan. "Dude then why don't you ask her out?" asked Conner. "Well I'm afraid she'll turn me down

bro. I'm not exactly her type." said Ethan sighing. "Aw come on dude. You should at least try and ask her." said Conner trying to cheer his friend

up. "How do I do that? I can barely speak when I am around her." said Ethan. "Well Dude you talk to her and to do that you actually have to be

around her and not avoiding her." said Conner laughing. "Yeah but what if she rejects me bro." said Ethan. "Then she's not for you bro but you'll

never know if you don't ask. Try asking her out to the cyberspace?" said Conner."Well I guess it's worth a try." said Ethan mustering up the

confidence. "Alright then let's go." said Conner and they went to the lunch table with the others.

"Well it's about time you two." said Ashley as Conner and Ethan walked up. "Um Alestra can I talk to you over there for a second?" asked Ethan

hoping she would agree to talk. "Sure Ethan." said Alestra getting up and walking with Ethan. "What was that about?" asked Ashley curious.

"Well it turns out that Ethan likes Alestra. I gave him some advice." said Conner grinning. "Oh geez." said Ashley hoping this didn't end bad.

"Alestra?" asked Ethan as they stopped walking. "Yes?" asked Alestra her heart pounding. _"Why is my __heart pounding so fast?" thought Alestra to _

_herself. _ "Um would you like to go out with me to the cyberspace later?" asked Ethan shyly. "Go out?" asked Alestra tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah as in a date." said Ethan as Alestra was even more confused. "You mean what two people who like each other do?" asked Alestra

remembering what Ashley told her. "Yeah." said Ethan very nervous. "I'd love to." said Alestra smiling. "Really? cool." said Ethan overcome with

happiness.

"I wonder what she said." said Ashley as Ethan and Alestra came back. "Well here's your chance to find out." said Conner. "Never mind I think I

know the answer to my question." said Ashley giggling atthe grin on Ethan's face. "Hey guys are coming to the cyberspace tonight for my set

right?" askedKira and everyone agreed to go.

**After School**

"Hey babe you want to do something before we go to the cyberspace?" asked Conner as they all headed in the direction of the parking lot. "I'm

sorry I promised Kira I would help her with practice." said Ashley. "I'm sorry Conner. I wouldn't have asked her if you wanted to make plans to go

out." said Kira. "Oh that's ok. I'll see you later at the cyberspace." said Conner. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." said Ashley hugging him. "You

better." said Conner laughing and kissing Ashley. "Well we better get going." said Kira as they went to get into her yellow mustang. "Hey can we

stop by my house first? I want to drop off my books and grab my guitar and let my sister know where I'll be." said Ashley. "Sure thing." said

Kira and they started to head towards Kim's house.

"Kim you home?" asked Ashley walking in. "In here." said Kim from the living room. "Hey I'm going over to Kira's house. She wants me to help her

practice." said Ashley poking her head in the livingroom. "Ok. I'm fixing to go over to Tommy's. I will see you at Kira's performance right?" asked

Kim. "Yeah. I'll see you later." said Ashley going up to her room and grabbing her guitar and leaving,

**Practice At Kira's**

Ashley and Kira arrive at Kira's a little bit later. They start practicing some of the songs Kira has wrote for the set that night. "Hey Ash can I hear

one of your songs?" asked Kira. "Sure but only one ok." said Ashley getting ready to play. "Ok." said Kira and Ashley began to play and the song

she played was: (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. It is called "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore)

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh..._

"Wow that was Awesome!!" said Kira. "Thanks." said Ashley setting down her guitar and taking a drink of water. "You have got to perform with

me tonight." said Kira. "I don't know Kira. What if I mess up?" asked Ashley. "Oh come on. Just think of Conner's surprise when he hears you

sing." said Kira. "Well ok." said Ashley as they practiced some more songs that Kira wrote.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Good luck up there Kir." said Trent kissing Kira's cheek. "Thanks." said Kira. "Performing next is Kira Ford." said Hayley into the microphone as

Kira walked on stage. Then she started to sing: (I don't own this one either..It's called "Freak You out" by Emma Lahana but of course pr fans

know that lol)

_And it goes like this  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeahKnow where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at_

_I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)_

_Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

_I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at_

_It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here_

_Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out_

_I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about_

_I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at_

_Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

_Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

_I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at_

_(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me_

_I want to know_

_Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

"Thank you. This next song I want to sing with a friend of mine." said Kira as Ashley walked up. "No way dude she sings?" asked Ethan. "I didn't

know." said Conner shocked. "This song is called Stand in the rain." said Kira as her and Ashley started to play their guitars. (this song is "Stand

in the rain." its actually by Superchick)

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

"How cool!!" said Alestra. "Yeah those two are really good." said Tommy. "I'm so glad she's singing again." said Kim to herself. "Thanks you guys

have been a great audience." said Kira and they left the stage. "Wow I didn't know you could sing." said Conner as Ashley sat down at the table.

"Well I wanted this to be a surprise. I hope you guys liked the song." said Ashley. "It was great. You so have to teach me to play that thing." said

Alestra pointing to the guitar. "You mean the guitar?" asked Ashley laughing. "Yeah they sound really cool." said Alestra. "Sure but it's not easy to

learn but I'm sure you'll pick it up fast." said Ashley to Alestra. "Hey how about we get something to eat?" asked Kim a minute later. "Sure sounds

good." said Kira as the others agreed. "Well me and Alestra already have plans. So we'll see you guys later." said Ethan as he and Alestra got up.

"Ok have fun you two. " said Ashley winking at them as they left. "I hope Eth doesn't get too nervous or worse make Alestra mad." said Conner.

"Don't worry. I think everything's going to be ok. When I was on stage I seen them holding hands. They are so cute." said Ashley.

**With Ethan and Alestra**

"So where would you like to eat?" asked Ethan as they left the Cyberspace. "Well I've always wondered what Earth food would taste like, so it

doesn't matter to me where we go." said Alestra smiling at Ethan. "Ok well It'll be a surprise then." said Ethan. "Yes a surprise alright. A Surprise

Attack!!" said Remisis appearing with putties and cardotrons. "Remisis, It's about time. I was beginning to think you were a coward." said

Alestra taking a stance. "You think you can take me on? Oh please but then I guess I could destroy you." said Remisis as he ran at Alestra. "I

don't think so. DINO THUNDER POWER UP!! HA!!" said Ethan as he morphed and kicked Remisis. "Well I see. You have the blue geek fighting

you're battles now sister?" said Remisis punching Ethan. "ETHAN!! STOP IT REMISIS!!" said Alestra getting angry. "Well I see you've grown

attached to these goody goods huh..All the more reason to destroy them!!" said Remisis laughing as he held Ethan up by his throat. "That's it.

You've pissed me off for the last time." said Alestra getting a purple aura around her. "Oh and just what are you going to do about it?" said

Remisis laughing. "This." said Alestra as a purple light engulfed her. The other rangers arrive on the scene as this happened. "What the?" said

Tommy.

TBC!!

A/N: So what did ya think? pretty long chapter if I do say so myself lol. hope you all like it! NO FLAMES!! I BITE BACK!! oh and these lyrics i used I DO NOT OWN so plz dont sue!! dont forget to read my not at the top!!! send REVIEWS lol


End file.
